Never Say Goodbye
by Chrysalisha
Summary: When Troy is on vacation, Gabriella meets with an accident. Oneshot songfic.


**Never Say Goodbye**

High School Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. The song used is 'Never Say Goodbye' by Hayley Westenra.This is a one-shot songfic i created when i got stuck on my other HSM story. Please do read the lyrics of the song.

"Taylor, please pass this to Troy when he comes back." Gabriella whispered in a raspy voice as she placed a white envelop into her best friends hands. Gabriella lay on a hospital bed, surrounded by equipment that were keeping her alive. After Taylor nodded in a sign to promise her, Gabriella smiled weakly and fell limp. The machines were beeping furiously all around and Doctors and Nurses rushed into the ward to try to revive her.

While the medical officers worked, Taylor just stood there, feeling as helpless as she ever could be. Tears rolled down her cheeks as flashbacks of the accident replayed itself before her eyes.

"I swear that that top will go so well with the skirt you bought last week!" Taylor and Gabriella were chatting away happily as they left the mall. They were going to Sharpay's house for a sleepover that night. "I really hope Kelsi can make it tonight. It's just no fun not having her around." Gabriella commented as they waited at the traffic light. Taylor agreed and they both laughed, remembering what Jason had said to Kelsi at the last sleepover they had. He asked her to be his "gurprn". He was so nervous he was not even speaking right.

Just when they were halfway across the road, a car driven by a drunk sped towards them at a great speed. Taylor was petrified, so much that she couldn't move to get out of the way. Just before the car could hit her, Gabriella had pushed her friend out of harm's way and was hit instead. Gabriella was thrown several feet in the air and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood was pooling around her small frame and at least something was broken. Some passersby called the ambulance while Taylor was kneeling beside her friend, telling her not to close her eyes. The wait for the ambulance to arrive seemed like an eternity as Taylor held her best friend in her arms.

Taylor's knees finally gave way and she fell onto the floor as the Doctors pronounced her dead. Tears would no longer come out. The devastation was just too great. Her best friend was gone.

Meanwhile, Troy was on vacation with his family. He was enjoying the time of his life, playing with his little nieces and nephews and basking in the Sun, still oblivious to what was happening back home in Albuquerque. Two weeks later, he returned home to find that his Angel was gone. He never even got to say goodbye.

For days he sat alone in his room, curtains drawn, lights off. It was dark, but that no longer mattered. He would rather not see anything than see everything except his angel. His heart felt hollow, a void which would never be filled again. Sensing a presence, he turned around to see Taylor at the door, a white envelop in hand. She walked towards him and handed it over, then she left.

A scrawl was written on the envelop. It said "Troy". Shaking hands opened the envelop carefully and he looked into it. It held a slip of paper and a disc. He put the disc into his CD player and took the paper out. It was pink, Gabriella's favourite colour. It said:

Troy,

I love you.

_If I could take this moment forever_

_Turn the pages of my mind_

_To another place and time_

_We would never say goodbye_

_If I could find the words I would speak them_

_Then I wouldn't be tongue-tied_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_We would never say goodbye_

_If I could stop the moon ever rising_

_Day would not become the night_

_Wouldn't feel so cold inside_

_And we'd never say goodbye_

_I wish that our dreams were frozen_

_Then our hearts would not be broken_

_When we let each other go_

_If I could steal this moment forever_

_Paint a picture-perfect smile_

_So our story stayed alive_

_We would never say goodbye_

Saying goodbye is too painful. Maybe that was why we never got to say goodbye.

Love, Your Angel

-end-

Please review to help me improve my writing. )


End file.
